Bubble/Relationships
= THIS PAGE IS INCOMPLETE. = PROGRESS: <<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. <<< please remove character's self, but do NOT remove characters who they haven't interacted with, since the fact that Blocky and Gelatin (for example) have not interacted is important.>>> The Alliance Since Bubble is in an alliance with Pencil and Match, all interactions Bubble and both Match and Pencil simultaneously will be listed here instead of in their individual sections. In ''Take the Plunge'', Match and Pencil try to stop Ice Cube from accidentally popping Bubble. On the balance beam, Bubble proposes the alliance. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Bubble waits along with Match for Pencil to get back from rescuing Blocky. Match directs Bubble and Pencil to throw Tennis Ball over the wall that Pin is stuck in. When the alliance is riding on a chairlift, Bubble gossips that Spongy is so fat, probably due to the fact that his weight is affecting the chairlift's wire. Then, Rocky falls onto the wire, ripping it and causing the alliance to plummet. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], at Cake at Stake, the alliance is sitting closer together than anyone else. During the test, the alliance sits together. In response to Pencil asking Match how she could kill her own friend, Bubble explains, using Needle, that killing Bubble is a simple, three-step process. Bubble fails to reach the number three, due to the fact that it involved killing herself, so Pencil and Match conclude that Bubble is both suicidal and so dumb that she doesn't even know how to count to three. Because of this, Pencil and Match rip up Bubble's test, since they "know she'll fail." In [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth]], once again, the alliance is sitting closer together than anyone else at Cake at Stake. However, this time, Bubble is slightly further away from Match and Pencil. When Match hallucinates, Pencil turns into "dumb Bubble," an action that Match describes as krep. In the next scene when all the characters are visible, Match and Pencil are smiling at eachother, while Bubble stands off to the side, looking at them disappointedly. Match and Pencil confront her about her inability to count to three, and when she tries to demonstrate that she can, she fails by popped by a stray projectile strawberry before she can finish. Later, after Bubble is recovered, she frustratedly counts at Match and Pencil all the way up to eight, restoring their faith in her intelligence. When the alliance realizes they are running out of time for the challenge, Match buys some of Leafy's cake for herself and for Bubble and Pencil. Bubble vents to Pencil and Match that Coiny's dirt cake got a better score than hers. In ''Bridge Crossing'', the alliance is sitting closer together than most people, now with the exception of Pen and Eraser. When Bubble fails to escape the falling bridge, Pencil catches her, falling in too. Match then follows, since the alliance has to stick together. In ''Power of Three'', the alliance is sitting in a group. When the temporary teams are being chosen, Match says that she hopes the alliance will be together as a team. The TV chooses Bubble first. When Match is chosen second, she high-fives Bubble. After Pencil gets chosen as the final member of their team, she hugs the team another time, squeezing Bubble to her limit without popping her. During the contest, Match and Bubble accidentally slam Pencil in one of the safes. Once they realize this, they have to turn around to get her. In ''Cycle of Life'', Bubble walks in on Match and Pencil's conversation about vote statuses, but gets popped by the Announcer. Main Characters Announcer In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], when the Announcer flings Spongy at the TLC, he doesn't get enough lift and falls back down to earth, popping Bubble. In [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth]], Announcer thinks Bubble's lent cake is pretty good. When Eraser hands in a similarly lent cake, Announcer complains that it's the same as Bubble, and gives it a lower score. In ''Bridge Crossing'', when the Announcer says that Bubble got zero votes again, he slows down when saying "again," for some reason. In ''Cycle of Life'', Bubble walks in on Match and Pencil's conversation about vote statuses, but gets popped by the Announcer. Blocky In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky uses Pin and Needle to nearly pop Bubble. Bubble is bothered by this, asking "What was that for?" When picking the teams, Blocky agrees to beat up Bubble for Flower, since Snowball wouldn't, and chases her a bit before popping her with his leg. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', as a part of Blocky's Funny Doings International, Blocky drills a hole into the BRC and pours tacks in, popping Bubble infinitely. Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Coiny In ''Sweet Tooth'', Bubble vents to Pencil and Match that Coiny's dirt cake got a better score than hers. David has not interacted with David. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser In ''Sweet Tooth'', when Eraser hands in a lent cake from Leafy, Announcer complains that it's the same as Bubble, and gives it a lower score. In ''Bridge Crossing'', Eraser pushes Bubble onto the bridge, telling her to go cross it. This startles Bubble. In ''Power of Three'', when Pin is eliminated, she grabs Eraser before she is flung, causing Eraser to fall and pop Bubble. Firey has not interacted with Firey. Flower In ''Take the Plunge'', Bubble defends Teardrop when Flower calls her stupid. Flower demands that Snowball beat Bubble up, but he refuses. However, Blocky agrees to beat up Bubble. In ''Sweet Tooth'', Flower steps on Bubble's lent cake out of anger before judging it, then gives it a low score for looking terrible. In ''Return of the Hang Glider'', after destroying Bubble's recovery center, Flower popped Bubble, effectively killing her off for most of Season 2. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', when Bubble is stuck under a closing gate, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball accidentally bump into Bubble, freeing her. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube In ''Take the Plunge'', Bubble affirms that she likes Ice Cube, even though Ice Cube pops her immediately afterward. On the balance beam, Ice Cube accidentally knocks Pen, Snowball, Bubble, Pencil, and Match off into the water in an attempt to join Pencil's Alliance. Bubble does not change her expression while being knocked off. Leafy In ''Sweet Tooth'', when the alliance realizes they are running out of time for the challenge, Match buys some of Leafy's cakes for Bubble, Pencil, and herself. Match N''ote the above section pertaining to the alliance.'' In ''Take the Plunge'', when the boxy boat is completed, Bubble remarks to Match that it's "pretty boxy, but okay!!" In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', when Match complains that Pencil is taking a long time, Bubble tells her to be patient, since it's only been five minutes or so. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], when Bubble greets Match and Pencil, saying "hi guys," Match slaps Bubble, killing her, offended that she was called a guy. In [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth]], when Bubble is preparing to present her cake to the Announcer, Match tells her "Good luck, not-dumb friend!" When Bubble scores lower than Coint's dirt cake, Match consoles her by saying that Bubble bakes at a sub-dirt level. In ''Power of Three'', Match and Bubble find the raft. In ''Cycle of Life'', when Pencil accuses Announcer of murdering Bubble, Match acts indifferent. Needle In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky flings Needle at Bubble, nearly popping her. However, Bubble immediately directs any negative feelings about this at Blocky. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], Bubble explains, using Needle, that killing Bubble is a simple, three-step process. In [[Bridge Crossing|''Bridge Crossing]], Needle falls back down to earth, killing Bubble and destroying her cake before she can receive it. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Bubble is surprised when Pen arrives, along with the rest of the Blocky rescue party. When the wall snaps, flinging Pen off somewhere, Bubble remarks that it was convenient. Pencil N''ote the above section pertaining to the alliance.'' In ''Take the Plunge'', when picking the teams, Pencil tells Pin to choose Bubble, which Pin does without question. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Bubble vents to Pencil about how earlier she was afraid of being popped. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], Bubble agrees with Pencil that an ice cream cake would be "so delish!" After Match kills Bubble, Pencil asks Match, horrified, how she could kill her own friend. In [[Cycle of Life|''Cycle of Life]], when Announcer pops Bubble, Pencil accuses him of murdering her. Pin In ''Take the Plunge'', Bubble is miffed that Pin nearly popped her. Pin immediately blames Blocky for this. When picking the teams, Pencil tells Pin to choose Bubble, which Pin does without question. When swimming to the finish line, Bubble notices that Pin's sharp point is dangerously close to popping her. She asks Pin to slow down, but Pin does not respond, and ends up popping Bubble anyway. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Match directs Bubble and Pencil to throw Tennis Ball over the wall that Pin is stuck in. When the wall snaps, flinging Pen off somewhere, Bubble remarks that it was convenient. In ''Power of Three'', when Pin is eliminated, she grabs Eraser before she is flung, causing Eraser to fall and pop Bubble. Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Rocky falls onto the chairlift wire, ripping it and causing the alliance to plummet. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball In ''Take the Plunge'', Flower demands that Snowball beat Bubble up, but he refuses. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], Snowball crushes a pencil in frustration. A splinter of it flies at Bubble and pops her. In [[Bridge Crossing|''Bridge Crossing]], when Snowball throws Rocky at Golf Ball and misses, Rocky smacks into the bridge that Bubble is crossing, destroying it and causing her to fall into the pit. In ''Power of Three'', Snowball pushes the alliance off the bridge. Spongy In ''Take the Plunge'', Bubble invites Spongy to get in the boxy boat. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', when the alliance is riding on a chairlift, Bubble gossips that Spongy is so fat, probably due to the fact that his weight is affecting the chairlift's wire. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], when the Announcer flings Spongy at the TLC, he doesn't get enough lift and falls back down to earth, popping Bubble. Tennis Ball Match directs Bubble and Pencil to throw Tennis Ball over the wall that Pin is stuck in. When Bubble is stuck under a closing gate, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball accidentally bump into Bubble, freeing her. Teardrop In [[Take the Plunge|''Take the Plunge]], Bubble defends Teardrop when Flower calls her stupid. Woody In ''Take the Plunge'', Woody is afraid of Bubble, categorically. Yellow Face In ''Puzzling Mysteries'', Yellow Face runs an ad for the bubble transformer. However, he does not mention Bubble specifically. Other Characters TV In ''Power of Three'', the TV "randomly" chooses the entire alliance to be together. It is unknown if this TV is the same TV as TV.